Where's Billy?
by Allyson
Summary: Just a little furball story - Billy goes missing


Where's Billy?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe the A –Team-no infringements intended.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Author: Allyson  
  
"Billy!" Murdoch's voice rang through the scammed apartment. "Billy! Where are you? Come to daddy!"  
  
On entering the living room, Murdoch found Hannibal Smith watching an old black-and-white movie on TV.  
  
"Colonel, have you seen my dog, Billy?" he asked, bouncing nervously on his feet.  
  
"No," replied Hannibal, distractedly. After two hours of being asked the same question even Hannibal had stopped humouring the nervous Captain. "Try the kitchen."  
  
"Just come from there," murmured Murdoch, deep in thought, before striding off. "Maybe he's in the bathroom. You know how he likes the taste of toilet water."  
  
"No," shouted Hannibal, suddenly spinning around. "Murdoch, don't go in there! BA's-"  
  
It was too late; Murdoch had already entered the bathroom, despite hearing the water running from the shower. A moment later, Hannibal heard BA's angry shout, "Hey man, get out of here! Crazy fool, I'll kill you when I get out of this shower!"  
  
"Facey'll be mad if he finds out you've been using his expensive shampoo," Murdoch teased, as he backed out of the bathroom. "Want me to scrub you're back?"  
  
"Get out, fool!" shouted BA.  
  
A wet towel flew out of the bathroom, neatly wrapping itself around Murdoch's neck before he could close the door quick enough.  
  
"I think I'll check outside again," Murdoch told Hannibal, finding the other man grinning at him as he returned.  
  
Face was sat outside on the doorstep leading to the communal gardens when Murdoch came out looking for Billy. He had been talking to their young pretty next door neighbour, Lorna, and had just been about to clinch a date with her when Murdoch interrupted, not realising Face had company.  
  
"Hey, Muchacho," Murdoch greeted, scanning the gardens with his eyes. "Have you seen Billy? I still can't find him, Face."  
  
Face smiled, patiently. "No, Murdoch. Why don't you look again inside?"  
  
"What will I do?" Murdoch continued, as he started down the steps. "What if he's hurt? He could have a broken leg or he's got a chew toy stuck in his teeth again! Face, you have to help me find Billy. I won't be able to sleep without him."  
  
"Who's Billy?" asked Lorna, confused.  
  
"He's my bud, my compadre, my little bundle of fun with sharp teeth," replied Murdoch, moving towards her. "He's there to lick my hand or wag his tail when the purple wobbly bits start to wobble. All he ever asks for in return is a hug and some dog biscuits."  
  
"You have a dog?" asked Lorna, surprised. "I've never seen a dog around here before."  
  
"You haven't!?!" asked Murdoch, distraught. "Oh god!"  
  
Face sighed and standing up, took hold of Murdoch's arm and gently steered him up the stairs. "You'll have to excuse my friend," he smiled in apology to Lorna. "There is no dog. He's just sleepwalking – it happens a lot I'm afraid. It was nice meeting you again, Lorna. Bye."  
  
"Bye," she called, wistfully.  
  
"You don't think BA's hurt Billy do you?" asked Murdoch, even more worried as they re-entered the apartment. "I mean, that big angry mudsucker loves Billy really, doesn't he?"  
  
"Err . . . sure," replied Face, sharing an exasperated look with Hannibal.  
  
"Now, Captain," said Hannibal, lighting up a cigar. "You'd better find Billy soon. The Baracan One is on the war path and he's not happy."  
  
Murdoch paled before saluting Hannibal. "Yes, sir. Permission to leave quickly before he finds me."  
  
Hannibal nodded and watched as Murdoch scurried away towards his and Face's bedroom.  
  
"Hannibal, do you think Murdoch's okay?" asked Face, concerned about his best friend. "I mean he's taking Billy pretty serious this time."  
  
Hannibal shrugged his shoulders, dissmissively. "He'll calm down, Lieutenant," he said, reassuringly patting the other man's shoulder. "After all he can't think up anything else that's crazy while he's thinking of Billy."  
  
Face was about to reply when suddenly both men were startled by Murdoch's sudden outburst, "There you are! We're have you been boy? I've been worried. What's this?"  
  
"Murdoch?" called out Face, confused, as he and Hannibal entered the bedroom. BA also joined them, now fully dressed. They found Murdoch sat on Face's bed with his arms crookedly held on his lap as if holding something that the other's could see.  
  
"I found Billy, guys," Murdoch exclaimed, a bright happy grin on his face.  
  
"That's great, Murdoch," smiled Hannibal in response. "Where did you find him?"  
  
"Under Face's bed," Murdoch replied, petting the invisible dog's head.  
  
"Crazy fool," muttered BA, shaking his head, as he turned to leave the room again. "There ain't no invisible dog."  
  
"There is too," defended the pilot. He grinned at the other two teammates. "And he's a daddy now as well. I've got three puppies to play with. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Great," muttered Face, in dismay, as he too turned to leave the room. "You spoke to soon, Hannibal."  
  
Hannibal just grinned, leaving the pilot to play with his invisible friends.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
